mOrOn mOntage
by Metafanatic
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like for one of your favorite characters that I created to act like a total retard? Well then you found the right story! This story is rated T for language. Warning: those who can't stand major retardedness should avoid reading this!
1. Episode 1

**A/N: **Well, now all those who are my readers should know most of my OC's by now!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's! Everything else belongs to Nintendo of course.**

* * *

**-Season 1-**

**_Episode 1:_**

_How Every Retard is Created_

It was a fine morning in the Smash Universe as always. Nothing had bothered the Smashers for the past month. The massive war had ended, the demons were vanquished and Feldspar had mysteriously disappeared, never to be heard from again by the superior forms of the Smashers. The sun had risen half way, the grass still having dew on their blades. Three specific Smashers had formed a strong bond and soon created a team they simply call The Blue Team. They call it this because the young swordsman, IKE, better known as plain Ike now but still with the emphasis by few, had an intense love for the color blue but disapproved of anyone else to join their group, thus making Ike the supposed leader of their team. The other two members are a pikachu with blue goggles, named Sammy, and a winged puffball Star Warrior, named Black Knight, who is now an official Veteran for the many wars he had fought in the past year or so. These three characters will be the main stars for this...abnormal tale.

The door slammed open as Ike bounced out of the Mansion quite literally, slamming the door shut powerfully behind him; leaving the Mansion vibrating.

"Yes! A blue sky, again!" Ike hollered, thrusting his elbows backwards in a "yes!" motion.

"If I may, Ike. The sky is ALWAYS blue!" Came a rather irritated voice from above.

"Oh my God! The sky knows my name!" Ike screamed, pulling his sword from his scabbard and slashing at relatively nothing.

"Ike," came an irritated sigh of the same voice, "Do the world a favor; turn around and look up!"

Ike did as he was instructed and looked upon Black Knight's circular form as he sat on the Mansion's roof.

"Oh," Ike sighed, "Phew, for the second there I thought that the sky was talking."

"And on what planet did you think that the sky could talk?" Black Knight asked calmly, curious of Ike's response.

"Um," the teen scratched the back of his head with his sword hand, "The one I come from."

"Ha! I'd love to hear it then!" Black Knight laughed sarcastically.

"Really! Then maybe when we all go back to our planets, I can take you with me and you can chat with the sky!" Ike had apparently taken Black Knight's comment seriously, unaware that the Veteran had no intention of speaking with such impossible character.

Black Knight face-palmed, "Ike, I didn't me—"

"And you and I can hang out together and we can run around together! Oh! And live together!" Ike was obviously not with them anymore.

"Great BlackStar!" Black Knight pleaded, rolling his eyes at Ike.

"Hi, Blackberry." Sammy rubbed his eyes crawling out his bedroom window to stand next to the puffball.

"Will you stop calling me that, rat?" Black Knight growled.

"Yah, whatever. Time for breakfast!" Sammy pulled out a bottle of hot fudge, uncapped it and began to drink the liquid chocolate.

Black Knight's eyes went wide and he stared intently at the chocolate but refrained himself to lunge out and steal it from the mouse pokèmon.

"So what's Ike doing?" Sammy asked.

"It appears he is currently not with us right now." Black Knight stared down at the teen who was walking in circles counting on his fingers, possibilities if he and Black Knight were together on his home planet.

"I thought he was never with us." Sammy asked.

"That is very true." Black Knight stared up at the almost invisible white moon.

"See that Blackberry? That's called a moon! It is—ah!"

"Shut up, flea-bitten hairball!" Black Knight had pushed Sammy off the roof but he landed heavily on his four paws.

"Ouch! Way to go **! I lost my precious bottle of fudge!" Sammy glared at the pink eyed Black knight who was amused that the Pikachu mentioned that.

"Oh! You mean this?" Black waved the desert bottle in the air.

Sammy's face went red and he quickly jumped into the air and snatched the bottle from Black Knight's gloved hand and attempted to use an Iron Tail on the puffball but he moved out of the way too quickly.

"Morning, Team Idiot!" a familiar voice laughed.

Black, Sammy, and even Ike turned toward Sonic who laughed at the three mainly because of Ike. Black Knight's eyes went red and a smile spread across his masked face, his sharp fangs appearing. Sammy smirked and could sense a rare smile upon the knight's face and knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Hey, Sonic! You should legally change your name to Spiked Bacon!" Ike called out.

The hedgehog glared, "Why? What's wrong with being Sonic?"

"Because! There's already a restaurant named Sonic and your name doesn't need to disgrace it!"

"That, and I hope you don't taste bad as bacon! What do you say Black?"

Black's smile was lost and his red eyes flashed back to gold, "I don't eat junk food."

"Yah...ok, whatever. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yah! Sonic, I hope you get along with grease and the skillet really well! I'm gonna have me some bacon!"

"BACON!" Ike screamed.


	2. Episode 2

_A/N_

_I'M SO SORRY! I completely ignored this! EHH! I have lots of stupidity to write about but I just kept procrastinating and I hardly had time because of my bigger stories and school and stuff...I feel so bad... -~-'_

* * *

_**Episode 2**_

_**Everyone to Their Own Fear**_

The Smash Mansion was peacefully quiet. The lobby was devoid of Smashers. Outside, Lucas and Ness threw a ball back and forth, Lucas whining after his streak of missing it. Ness merely laughed and threw it again, Lucas again whining about how he threw it too high or too low or too far away. It proved to be cheap entertainment to Ness and Toon Link alike, the swordsman spectating the innocent game. The peace was very sweet, and deserving, to the older Smashers who were scattered about the yard, sitting in chairs. They sky was flawless with not a cloud in sight. The sun bathed the grasses in its light, to which Kirby pranced about. He poyoed with joy as he aimlessly bounced all over the lawn, seeming to land on every last blade of grass until something caught his attention. He dropped upon his belly, his eyes staring intently at a bug trekking through the forest of grass. The eight legged critter seemed to have spotted the puffball and darted for its life.  
To the arachnid's dismay, the young Smasher chased it. The crawly finally slowed and climbed up a Smasher's lawn chair. Kirby watched as the puny thing reluctantly skittered over the metallic boot of the Smasher who was oblivious to the arachnid. Kirby poked the knight's foot, the older Smasher swatting the puffball away.  
"Stop it."  
"Poyo." Kirby poked him again.  
"What?" Black Knight sat up and glared.  
A little black splotch in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He shot his gaze toward it as the spider crawled onto arm. His eyes grew freakishly wide and he lunged out of his seat, screaming in terror.  
"GET IT OFF! SPIDER!"  
Kirby clapped his paws, seeing Black's frantic panic attack to be some sort of dance. He poyoed and chased after him. Little did Black know, the spider was off in the grass, scuttling away. He still ran about screaming, the other Smashers jumping in surprise. Meta Knight shot out of the Smash Mansion, his eyes glowing red, expecting some sort of foe at the doorstep. He stared with an unimpressed expression as Black Knight tripped and fell forward. Kirby poyoed with joy and jumped on his back and flailing his little paws about in laughter.  
"Uhnnnn…." Black Knight groaned as he trembled.  
Meta Knight sighed and pressed his palm to his face in irritation.

* * *

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" IKE screamed, flailing his hands.  
Peach slapped him across the face. "You need to take a shower right now! You're clothes are a mess and you're tracking dirt in! Get in that bathroom this instant!"  
"NO!" He stuck out his bottom lip.  
Marth groaned. "IKE, shut up! Just take the stupid shower. It's not going to kill you."  
"Yes it will!" IKE yowled.  
Peach glared angrily, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up the stairs. Chuckles spread throughout the Smashers as they heard IKE's cries of panic. Peach slammed a door shut and growled. "You're not coming out till you take a shower!"  
"NO! Let me out!"  
Peach came storming down the stairs, flames in her eyes as she sat with a key in her hand. IKE pounded against the bathroom door, the obnoxious sound subsiding rather quickly. He whined and groaned as he threw a fit.  
"I don't wanna! I don't like showers! They're unnatural! I want out! Let me out! Showers are scary! I like baths better! I don't want to take a shower! Ehhh!"

* * *

_A/N: lol yes, IKE hates showers and Black is utterly terrified of spiders. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one up since I'm literally just slapping this stuff together in just a few minutes ehe ^^' But anyway, I'm going to keep writing. I'm really, really sorry if I let some people down..._


End file.
